


when love has an expiry date

by magicalspoonlover



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, F/F, prompt, result of boredom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 06:34:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2722337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicalspoonlover/pseuds/magicalspoonlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marian Hawke had never expected to fall for the least likeliest of people, someone who was much more of a hero than she could ever be. But time was against her. And it always would be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	when love has an expiry date

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from the Dragon Age Random Prompt Generator: running out of time, f!Aeducan/Marian Hawke. Also, I know that the Hero of Ferelden disappeared when Dragon Age II began, so let's say this is an AU. It's not meant to make much sense really, only to hit you in the feels. :')

The silver locket was unnaturally cold in her hand as she walked slowly amidst the row of graves, eyes taking in every name without really understanding. Most of the graves were people she didn't know, had never met personally and so none of the headstones meant anything to her as she continued past them. One or two others lingered nearby, Marian assuming that they were themselves visiting loved ones they had lost, but she paid them no mind or attention, searching for a particular grave.

The wind was chilly and nipped at the skin that was bare, reminding her of the sharp remarks that were made towards her in jest once upon a time. Marian, then, hadn't really understood how to handle the seemingly scathing comments, because then she was of a gentle heart and an even softer personality. 

But in time, she had learned that the remarks hadn't intended to hurt her, instead they were meant to strengthen her as a person and teach her to accept criticism and use it. It had been a hard lesson, true enough. Still, Marian had come out in the end all the stronger for it, and when everything was said and done she stood hard against the storm whereas her old self would have sought shelter from the rain and thunder. One woman had believed in her above all others. One woman had taught her not to flinch. One woman had stopped her from running.

One woman had loved her for who she was and who she'd become. 

Marian stopped suddenly, and she turned to face a familiar sight. Written on the gravestone was Casee Aeducan and her date of birth to date of death, with the favourite quote she always liked to throw at the eldest Hawke. 

"Fuck them all."


End file.
